


Awkward Conversations

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Deke and Daisy have an awkward conversation after sex.This is a canon divergence AU where Daisy stays behind in the future world.





	Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo round 10  
> prompt: virgin fic
> 
> FYI: I wrote this before watching 5x11

"Holy shit, that was even better than I expected." Had he really said that out loud? Way to go Deke, real smooth. 

"Excuse me?" Daisy lifted her head from where it had been resting on Deke's chest. 

The tone of Daisy's voice set off alarm bells in Deke's head. "What?" He could pretend he hadn't just said something stupid.

"Were you expecting it not to be good? Why because of who I am? Because I'm the Destroyer or whatever you people call me."

"Whoa, hold on there sweetheart, that's not what I was saying at all. I only meant that it was good, okay?" Daisy hit him. "Ow, what's your problem? You know I didn't get hit nearly as much before you showed up."

"I find that hard to believe." Daisy sat up and started searching for her clothes. She knew she was being overly sensitive. Sex with Deke had been good -- really good. It was just that the last person she'd been with in that way had been Lincoln and even with him gone, it felt kinda like cheating. She needed to get out of there, get a bit of distance. The sense of intimacy she'd just shared with Deke had been a bit too much. She was feeling vulnerable and didn't like it. At all.

"Where are you going? Isn't this the part where we cuddle?" Deke felt kind of lame for saying it but he didn't really get a lot of physical contact and he was finding that he liked it. 

"I didn't take you for a cuddler." Daisy pulled on her shirt. The rest of her clothes had to be around here somewhere. 

"I figured I'd give it a try." Deke rolled onto his side to get a better view of Daisy in her still mostly undressed state.

Daisy wasn't sure how she felt about the whole cuddling thing. Cuddling seemed more romantic than just sex. She really liked Deke, but she'd sworn off romantic entanglements after Lincoln. "What makes me so special?"

"Because you exist?" Why the hell did she have to make everything so difficult? 

"What, all he other girls didn't exist?" How did that even make sense?

"There weren't any others. I think that's the point I was trying to make." Deke had no idea why he admitted that. Apparently, sex made him stupid. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he'd fall asleep and Daisy would forget he'd said anything.   
"Could we just pretend I didn't say anything? Maybe get back to the cuddling. I really liked part?" He'd liked all of it, really. He felt Daisy sit back down on the bed. 

"Are you trying to tell me that was your first time?" Daisy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've got to say, it does wonders for my pride that you sound surprised." At least his inexperience hadn't been too obvious.

"Are you telling me that you were a virgin?"

Deke cringed. "Not really a fan of that word, but yeah if you feel the need to slap a label on it, sure up until a little while ago I was a virgin." Ugh, he really didn't like saying that word. 

"Shit, why didn't you say anything? Like before?" Daisy wasn't sure how she felt about this. Deke was a grown man, so it wasn't like she was deflowering a teenager or something. But it was weird, wasn't it? She'd never taken anyone's virginity before. 

"To avoid awkward conversations like this?" Deke opened his eyes. Daisy had slipped her shirt back off. She got back under the covers with him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. This he liked.

"So, how -- why?" Daisy wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to know. Not just about this, but more about Deke in general.

Deke sighed. Great, they were having this conversation. "It's not that big of a deal. I've kind of had more important things to deal with. You know, like surviving." 

Daisy could see that. His world wasn't an easy one. Under Kasius's rule, it had been especially brutal. There had been routine purges and that sort of thing. People died unexpectedly all the time. Her own life while often tragic had been far less apocalyptic, but even she had learned that it didn't pay to get attached. She could imagine it would be the same for him, probably even more so. "So when you said it was better than you imagined you meant sex in general?"

"Yeah, I thought it was an obvious statement, but I guess I should have just kept my mouth shut." For some reason being around Daisy made him more talkative than was usual for him. He used to know how to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you told me." Daisy had decided that she was. As annoying as Deke was sometimes, she really did like spending time with him. He was smarter than he looked and good company when he let himself be. 

"I really didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of it." Deke felt himself start to relax again.

Daisy really wanted to know more, like how far had he gone before this? Had he had any girlfriends? Boyfriends? The change in his breathing told her that any other questions she had would have to wait. Deke was falling asleep. She hadn't intended to stay in his bed after sex, but she felt she at least owed him that much. Besides, he was warm and the beating of his heart beneath her cheek was lulling her to sleep too. She could move back to her own bed later.


End file.
